maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
B.B.
B.B. Hensley is Max Payne's contact in the Drug Enforcement Administration during the detective's undercover infiltration of the Punchinello crime family. Hensley orchestrates the deadly meeting of Payne and Alex Balder at the Roscoe Street Station in 2001 which starts Max Payne's vendetta against his enemies, and he personally kills Balder. Few details exist about Hensley's background; it can be assumed that he works as a covert operative for Aesir within the DEA. Biography Background B.B. Hensley is a member of the Drug Enforcement Administration for which Max Payne is building the valkyr trafficking case. Facts suggest he is actually working for Nicole Horne's Aesir organization and is their spy in the DEA. Hensley and Agent Balder are the only DEA agents who were aware DEA Agent Payne had gone undercover. If he was a spy for Horne, that may explain why it took three years to make progress in the case. 2001 Roscoe Street Station In 2001, B.B. calls Payne, who was working undercover in Jack Lupino's crew, on the phone one fateful night and tells him to get to a meeting with his longtime partner and other DEA contact, Alex Balder, in New York City's Roscoe Street Station. As the Valkyr Case was making progress, Hensley picked the time and place for the meeting to coincide with a massive Mafia bank robbery operation, with hopes that both key detectives would be caught up in the heist and killed by scores of armed mobsters and goons roaming in the vicinity. Moreover, the double agent shows himself in the area, armed with a Desert Eagle, and personally kills Balder, shooting him in the back when he is talking to Payne though a gate. At the time, Max doesn't know that B.B. was the one who killed Alex, as he was outside the detective's view. Max soon finds himself framed for this murder and pursued by the NYPD. Backstabbing Bastard A few nights later, B.B. contacts Max in an attempt to lure him into another trap and kill him, this time suggesting they meet up at the Choir Communications Garage. Max understands that B.B. is a traitor and was the one who killed Alex. Max confronts B.B. at the carpark, and venomously nicknames him "Backstabbing Bastard". B.B. and his henchmen try to escape, but Max is able to chase and kill them one by one. B.B. himself duels Payne after his escape car crashes and catches fire, making him abandon it. The traitor wields a Jackhammer in his last stand, but the powerful shotgun does not save his life. Personality Max Payne sums up B.B.'s name and personality as "Backstabbing Bastard." B.B. appears to be always willing to avoid direct confrontation and fights whenever possible. He does not engage Payne at Roscoe Street and kills an unsuspecting Alex Balder facing only his back and unseen, opting to run away from the scene. B.B. also chooses to flee a meeting with Payne at the Choir Communications Garage, preferring to leave the fighting to his men. Money must be an important object in B.B.'s life, as he most likely sold out his colleagues at the DEA to Aesir for substantial monetary gains: Max Payne notes Hensley is wearing expensive clothes and other attire, which would be beyond his salary as a DEA agent. Movie version In the ''Max Payne'' film, B.B. Hensley is an old friend of Max Payne in the DEA, and became somewhat of a mentor after Max's family is killed. At first he is a friend of Max, but turns out to be an highly hypocrite man who personally participated in the murder of Max's entire family and who killed Alex Balder. He is in league with Nicole Horne. He has a black henchman. Hensley accompanies Payne to Balder's funeral. He kills Jack Lupino in Ragna Rock. He provides facts about Payne's life to Jim Bravura investigating the detective's actions. Hensley throws Max Payne into a frozen river in an attempt to kill him when his cover is blown. He is killed on top of the Aesir skyscraper by Max Payne. Behind the scenes *B.B. Hensley is only the name of the character in the Max Payne film; the video game Max Payne only ever refers to him as B.B. * His nickname Backstabbing Bastard is also a title of [[Backstabbing Bastard|a chapter of Max Payne]]. *B.B. Hensley's character is a made a lot more prominent and significant villain in the Max Payne film than in the game. The motion picture turned B.B. into the main antagonist of the story instead of Nicole Horne, who herself remains only a minor supporting character. Hensley's death somewhat mirrors that of Horne's in the game's finale - he is killed on the Aesir HQ skyscraper's roof trying to flee in a helicopter. However, he does not die in a chopper mangled by a falling antenna which violently explodes and is sent crashing down from the roof and has supporting structures fall, crash and wreak destruction upon it. B.B. is simply shot dead by Payne with one bullet when standing and facing him. ''Max Payne'' boss fight strategy B.B. is the boss of the Backstabbing Bastard chapter of Max Payne. He wields a Jackhammer and Molotov cocktails and has around five soldiers guarding him. If the player gets too close to him, B.B. will climb over the wired fence and come back around to circle Max; Max can do this too. Using either a Colt Commando or the same Jackhammer on him is wise. Shooting him in the head works best because it will disgruntle him and he will temporarily stall. You can also throw some grenades on him while being in cover behind a car. Appearances *''Max Payne'' **The American Dream ***Roscoe Street Station (chapter) (Voice only) ***Live from the Crime Scene **A Bit Closer to Heaven ***Backstabbing Bastard *''Max Payne'' film Quotes See also * Nicole Horne * Backstabbing Bastard External links * IMDB article for B.B.'s character es:B.B. Hensley Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters in Max Payne 1 Category:Antagonists